The Nightmare Before Christmas VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Walt Disney World Disney Bumper * Coming to Theaters From Walt Disney Pictures Opening Previews * The Littlest Elf * A Series Of Unfortunate Events (Coming Spring 1995) Disney Bumpers (cont.) * From Disney Interactive Opening Preview Disney Interactive * The Nightmare Before Christmas: Interactive Storybook/The Nightmare Before Christmas Activity Center CD-Roms/The Nightmare Before Christmas: The Video Game Disney Bumpers (cont.) * On ABC Opening Promos on ABC * Terminator: The Animated Series Disney Bumper * Coming Soon to Videocassette Opening Previews * Richie Rich * RoboCop 3 * Jurassic Park * The Lion King * For Pete's Sake * Cinderella Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Logo * Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Aspect Ratio * This Film Has Been Modified from Its Original Version. It Has Been Formatted to Fit Your TV. Opening Logo and Titles * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures presents * In Association with Touchwood Pacific Partners I * "The Nightmare Before Christmas" Ending Credits * Directed by: Henry Selick * Produced by: Denise DiNovi, Bob Clampett, Tim Burton * Stop-Motion Story by: Tim Burton and Caroline Thompson * Stop-Motion Screenplay by: Caroline Thompson * Music and Lyrics by: Danny Elfman * Original Score by: Danny Elfman * Associate Producer: Tracy Shaw * Production Designer: Ralph Eggleston * Art Director: Deane Taylor * Editors: Stan Webb, Lee Unkrich * Supervising Technical Director: William Reeves * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Animation Supervisor: Eric Leighton * Director of Photography: Pete Kozachik * Visual Consultant: Rick Heinrich * Sound Design: Gary Rydstrom * Production Supervisor: Karken Robert Jackson * Executive Music Producer: Chris Montan * Music Supervisor: Dave Conner * Dialogue Directors: Mary Gail Artz, Jamie Thomason, Barbera Cohen Artistic Supervisors * Armature: Tom St. Amand * Mold Maker: John A. Reed III * Character Fabrication: Bonita De Carlo * Set Construction: Lee Bo Henry * Model Shop: Mitch Romanauski * FX Animator: Mark Dindal * Production Managers: Alice Dewey, Harry Linden * Assistant Director: Ezra J. Sumner * Narrated by: Christopher Plummer Story/Art Development * Assistant Art Directors: Kendal Cornkhite, Kelly Adam Asbury, Bill Boes * Artistic Coordinator: Allison Abbate * Optical Coordinator: Jennifer Walters * Animation Coordinator: Paul Lucas * Lead Character Designer: Robert Sledge * Character Design: Chris Otsuki, Alfred Gimeno, Donna Zeller, Lance Falk, Tony Sgroi, Bwana Takamoto, Mark Christiansen, Bob Onorato, Eric Clark, Scott Hill, Rick Schneider-Calabash, Kevin Lima, Chris Buck, Andy Gaskill, Mike Giaimo, Ed Gombert, Dan Haskett, Skip Jones, Glen Keane, John Lasseter, Rob Minkoff, John Norton, Matt O'Callaghan, Bob Scott * Visual Development: Toby Shelton, Tad Stones, Frans Vischer, Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Additional Dialogue Written by: Carl Sautter * Additional Story Materiel: Gerrit Graham & Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Steve Hulett, Danny Mann * Additional Character Design: David Cutler, Barry Jackson, Jorgen Klubein * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Storyboards: Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury, Robert C. Ramirez, Pete Young, Robert Rodriguez, John McKimson, Steve Hulett, Ron Clements, John Musker, Bruce M. Morris, Burny Mattinson, Saul Bass, Dave Michener, Melvin Shaw, Joe Ranft, Jerry Rees, Darrell Rooney, Alex Mann, Matt O'Callaghan, Roger Allers, Andy Gaskill, Miguel Domingo Cachuela, Jorgen Klubien, Bob Pauley, Steve Moore * Additional Storyboards: Theresa Pettengill, Sharon Forward, Jennifer Lerew, Gary Graham, David Smith, Steven Gordon, Wendell Washer, Linda Miller, Robert Souza, Ryan Anthony, Doug Murphy, David Prince, Victor Cook, Phil Weinstein, Rebecca Rees Animation * Directing Animators: Rich Quade, Ash Brannon * Animation Managers: Triva Von Klark, Bz Petroff * Developmental Animation: Andy Gaskill, Glen Keane, Kevin Lima, Steve Moore, Matt O'Callaghan, Rebecca Rees, Kirk Wise * Animation Consultant: Eric Leighton * Animators: Trey Thomas, Timothy Hittle, Michael Belzer, Anthony Scott, Owen Klatte, Angie Glocka, Justin Kohn, Eric Leighton, Paul Berry, Joel Fletcher, Kim Blanchette, Loyd Price, Richard C. Zimmerman, Stephen A. Buckley, Phil Dale, Brain Demoskoff, Drew Lightfoot, Charlotte Worsaae, Pete Dodd, Jo Chalkley, Mark Waring, Anthony Farquhar-Smith, Malcolm Lamont, Chris Stenner, Brad Schiff, Tim Watts, Jason Stalman, Brain Hansen, Matt Palmer, Chris Tichborne, Tim Allen, Tobias Fouracre, Trey Thomas, Jens Jonathan Gulliksen, Antony Elworthy, Mike Cottee, Stefano Cassini, Chris Tootell * Assistants: Matthew White, Chris Peterson, Brain Van't Hul, Cameron Noble, Micheal Bienstork, James Matlosz, Sara Mast, Carl Miller, Mark Kohr, Alan Simpson, Caron Creed, Alain Costa, Raul Garcia, Brigitte Hartley, Greg Manwaring, Colin White, Marc Gordon-Bates, Brent Odell, Mike Swindall, Chuck Gammage, Peter Western, Gary Mudd, Dave Spafford * Additional Animation: Harry Walton, Paul W. Jessel, Michael W. Johnson, Ken Willard, Daniel Mason * Staff Assistants: Caroline Hamann, Oliver Smyth * Animation Rig Engineer: George Wong * Assistant Animation Rigger: Michael W. Johnson * Apprentice Animator: Lana Bernberg * Sculptors: Norm DeCarlo, Shelley Daniels, Greg Dykstra, Randal M. Dutra Armature * Armature Engineers: Blair Clark, Merrick Cheney, Chris Rand, Eben Stromquist, Bart Trickel, Carol Ashen, Amanda Xanthe Barnes, Maggie Beamer, Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, David Concepcion, Jesse Cosio, Charlie Downs, Robert Goe, Dan Hunn, Glen Kennedy, Ernesto Lopez, Ed Love * Additional Armatures: Lionel Ivan Orozco Mold Maker * Mold Makers: Victoria B. Lewis, Win Van Thillo, Erik Jensen, Rob Ronning, Michael Jobe, Jon Berg, Nancy Beiman, Istvan Majoros, Jon McClenahan, Mark Christiansen, Mike Bennett, Barry Anderson, Brenda Banks, Andre Knutson, Bob Tyler, Zeon Davush * Mold Maker Assistants: Mike Grivett, Tony Preciado, Danny Brittain, Sally Burden, Lisa Corcoran, Claire Dame, Claire Dorey, Bill Evans Character Fabrication * Character Fabrications: Lauren Vogt, Elise Robertson, Elizabeth Jennings, Jeff Brewer, Valerie Sofranko-Banks, Grece Murphy, Facundo Rabaudi, Michael Wick, Margot Hale, Barbara Kossy, David Chong * Additional Character Fabrications: Bill Nunes, Simon O'Leary, Joanna Romersa, Carl Urbano, Allen Wilzbach, Berny Wolf, Chris Hauge, Paul Stibal, Kevin Petrilak, Ricardo Curtis, Gabby Payn Set Construction * Set Designer & Dressing Supervisor: Gregg Olsson * Background Design: B.J. Fredrickson * Set Foreman: Tom Proost * Shop Dog: Marble * Set Builders: Thomas Cook, Phil Cummings, Lee Mishkin, Kathy Castillo, James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Todd Lookinland, Fon Davis, Phil Brotherton, Ben Nichols, Philip Cusick, Alessandro Palladini * Set Dressers: Gretchen Scharfenberg, Joel Friesch, Mary Ann Green, Paddy Hefferman, Brian Holmes, Julie Samantha Howell * Lead Scenic Artist: B.J. Fredrickson * Scenic Artists: Linda Overbey, Jennifer Clinard, Peggy Hrastar, Loren Hillman Model Shop * Model Makers: Paula Lucchesi, Marc Ribaud, Joel Friesch, Bill Boes, Jeff Brewer, Nick Bogle, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple * Assistant Model Makers: James A. Innes, Bernie LeRoy, Jamie Lynch, Sarah Malthouse, Jerome Ranft, Rebecca House, Pamela Kibbee, Aaron Kohr * Model Painting, ILM: Paul Swendsen * Production Manager, Paris: Coralie Cudot-Lissillour * Administrative Manager: Maggie Walsh * Assistant to the Producer: Lisa M. Smith * Production Secretary: Frances P. Behnam * Florida Production Secretary: Barbara J. Poirier Florida Unit Artistic Supervisors * Armature: Robert Walker * Mold Maker: Ric Sluiter * Character Fabrication: Ruben Procopio * Set Construction: Robert Stanton * Model Shop: Jeff Dutton * FX Animator: Barry Cook * Editor: Chuck Williams * Production Manager Florida Unit: Baker Bloodworth Paris Artistic Supervisors * Mold Maker: Joaquim Royo Morales * FX Supervising Animator: Thierry Chaffoin Assistant Production Managers * Story: Todd J. Winton * Editorial: Catherine A. Jones * Art: Tone Thyne * Animation: Connie Nartonis Thompson * FX Animation: Alaina Yohe * Armature/Mold Maker: Daniela Mazzucato * Character Fabrication: Lesley Addario Bentivegna * Set Construction/Model Shop: Michele Mazzano * Production: Kevin Wade * Camera: Jeanne E. Leone-Sterwerf * Production Coordinator: Rozanne Cazian * Florida Unit: Paul Steele * Paris Animation: Frederika Pepping * Paris Mold Maker: Etienne Longa * Paris FX Animation/Set Construction: Alexandra Skinazi FX Animation * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd, Mark Dindal, Kelvin Yasuda, Bill Berg * Additional Animation: Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Ellen Woodbury * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * "Jack's Song/Sally's Song" ** Performed by: Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle ** Produced by: Walter Afansieff ** Arranged by: Walter Afansieff and Robbie Buchnan * Casting by: Brian Chavanne Cast (In Order of Apperance) *Frank Welker as Zero *Chris Sarandon as Jack Skellington **Danny Elfman as Jack's singing, Barrel "Clown with the Tear-Away Face". *Catherine O'Hara as Sally and Shock *William Hickey as Doctor Finkelstein *Glenn Shadix as Mayor of Halloween Town *Ken Page as Oogie Boogie *Ed Ivory as Santa Claus *Paul Reubens as Lock *Additional Voices: Wayne Allwine, Jennifer Darling, Gregg Berger, Clancy Brown, Earl Boen, S. Scott Bullock, Jim Cummings, Brad Garrett, Sherry Lynn, Frank Welker, April Winchell, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor Music Production * Songs Produced by: Danny Elfman * Songs Arranged by: Alan Menken * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett * Music Editing: Segue Music * Music Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities * Orchestrations by: Don Nemitz * Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton * Orchestra Recorded by: Tamco Company, Ltd., Tokyo, Japan * Orchestra Recording Producer: Shawn Murphy * Music Preparation by: JoAnne Kane Music Services · Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Bornstein, Steven L. Smith * Music Contractors: Sandy De Cresent, Isobel Griffiths * Music Studio: McClear Place Recording & Mastering Studios * Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Tim Boyle * Assistant to the Conductor: Krys Newman * Dialogue Recording Engineers: George Thompson, Andrew Morris * Music Recording Studio: CBS Radford Studios * Liszt Hungarian Rhapsody: Synclavier Digital Music System * Score Album Published by: Varèse Sarabande Editorial * Additional Editing: Mark Hester * Consulting Editor: Chris Lebenzon * Associate Editor: Edie Ichioka * First Assistant Editor: Paul Murphy * Assistant Editors: James Melton, Scot Scalise, Deirdre Hepburn, Karen Wanderman * Apprentice Editors: Andrea Biklian, Patti Tauscher, Jenny Oznowicz * Track Editor: Daniel Mason Production * Production Accountant, ILM: Pamela J. Kaye * Still Photography: Kerry Nordquist * Production Accountant: Kevin Reher * Production Coordinator: George Young * Assistant Artistic Coordinator: Shane Francis * Assistant Production Coordinator: Kat Miller * Assistant To Producer/Director: Gisela Hermeling * Assistant Accountant: Jenny Spamer * Stage Coordinator: Alia Almeida Agha * Stage Manager: Robert Anderson * Production Assistants: Daniel Campbell, Susan Alegria, Arianne Sutner, Jon Angle, Beth Lee Schneider, Denise Rottina, Kirk Scott, David Janssen * Production Runners: David Teller, Ila Abramson, David Burke * Facilities Production Assistant: Thomas Buchanan * Assistant Production Coordinators: Victoria Jaschob, Lucas Putnam * Production Schedules Coordinator: Katherine Sarafian * Production Office Assistants: Jonas Rivera, Alethea Harampolis, Christian Hill, Nancy Copeland * Production Auditor: Jeff Bush * Production Secretary: Charlene Rogers * Production Executives: Edward Hansen, Peter Schneider * Production Interns: Monisha Harrell, Cynthia Bogart, Eric Glassberg, Derick P. Arippol, David Barker, Andrew Birch, Jerome Cook, Andrew Davidson, Dina Hardy, Troy Harris, Ethan Marak, Syndi Pilar, Ann M. Rockwell, Jefferson Thomas, Cathy Whitney * Digital Effects Provided by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * Digital Effects Supervisor: Mark Dindal * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Camera Manager: Rick Taylor * FX Color Timing And Paint: Phil Hetos * Ink and Paint and Final Check Supervisor: Phyllis Bird * Scene Planning Supervisor: Dave Thomson * Caps & FX Softwear Lead: Phyllis Bird * Caps Personnel: Gretchen L. Albrecht, Bill Branzer, Janet Bruce, Hortensia M. Casagran, Carmen Sanderson, Betty Stark, Gina Wootten, Penny Campsie, Ginni Mack, Paulino García DeMingo, Ruth Recinos, Eadie Hofmann, Saskia Raevouri, Tanya Moreau-Smith, Saskia Raevouri, Ray Owens, Ann Neale, Cindy Finn, Debbie Jorgensberg, Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother * Special Visual Effects Produced at: Industral Light & Magic a division of Lucasfilm Ltd. Marin County, California * Optical Photography Supervisor: Edward Jones * Visual Effects Camera Operator: Scott Farrar * Animation Supervisor: Wes Takahashi * Chief Visual Effects Editor: Bill Kimberlin * Visual Effects Coordinator: Suella Kennedy * General Manager, ILM: Warren Franklin * Executive in Charge of Finance, ILM: Ray Scalise * Production Supervisor, ILM: Chrissie England * Optical Camera Operators: James Hagedorn, Jeffrey Doran, Donald Clark, Jon Alexander, Selwyn Eddy III, Patrick Repola, Patrick Sweeney, James Lim, Keith Johnson, John Ellis, Kenneth Smith, Michael Hinton * Optical Lineup: Ralph L. Gordon, Tom Rosseter, Brad C. Kuehn, Peg Hunter, Bruce Vecchitto, Mary E. Walter, Michael Sweeney, Michael Backauskas, Lori J. Nelson, David Karpman, Thomas A. Cesarz * Optical Processing: Thomas J. Smith, Tim Geideman, Bob Fernley, Michael Cooper, Demetre Lagios * Title Designer: Saul Bass Productions * Visual Effects Editors: Howie Stein, Kim Costalupes * Assistant Visual Effects Editors: Tim Eaton, Terry Peck, Roberto McGrath, Louis Rivera * Animation Camera Operators: Bruce Walters, Sandy Ford * Rotoscope Supervisor: Jack Mongovan * Rotoscope: Sandy Houston, Ellen Ferguson, Joanne Hafner, Barbara Brennan, Peter Albrecht, Terry Sittig, Rebecca Petrulli Heskes * Rotoscope, ILM: Kevin Richardson * Assistant Camera Operator: Pat Turner * Supervising Stage Technicians: Brad J. Jerrell, Joe Fulmer * Puppet Construction: Paula Luchesi, Sheila Duignan, John Reed * Camera Engineering: Greg Beaumonte, Mike Bolles, Lanny Cermak, Mike MacKenzie, Udo Pampel, Scott Squires, Vincent Tilker Technology *Technical Facillities ad Hardware: Dave Inglish *Technology/Florida: Ernique Santos *Software Engineer: David F. Wolf *Production Computer Systems: Dean Schiler *Techology Support: Beth Achorn, Jeff Alden, Dale E. Beck, Michael Bolds, Janet E. Berlin, Cathy E. Blanco, Michael S. Blum, Brad Brooks, Scott Burris, Letha L. Burchard, Brent Burley, William T. Carpenter, Steven C. Carpenter, Lawrence Chai, Loren Chun, Peter Lee Chun, Michael Clay, Troy Conrad, Tom Corrgian, Patrick Dalton, Charles E. Deal, Norbert Faerstain, Paul Hildebrandt, Shannon R. Howard, James P. Hurrell, Darrian M. James, Danny Jewell, Marc Jordan, Kevin E. Keech, Kimberly W. Keech, Mark R. Kimball, R. Todd King, Daniel C. Kim, John D. Hoffman, Edwin R. Leonard, James MacBurney, Thaddeus P. Miller, Jack Muleady, Jeff Nash, Tom Naylor II, Tory Norin, David Oguri, James A. Sadweiss, Arthur H. Shek, Charles Stoner, Sandy Sunseri, Joe Suzow, Rasmus Tamstorf, Scott S. Terek, Warren Lee Theriot, Mark M. Tokunaga, Laurie Tracy, Roy Turner, Tamara Valdes, Jon Y. Wada, Sahara E. Ford-Wernick, Doug White, Derek W. Wilson, Tomas A. Wong, Terence Wooley, Fran R. Zandonella, Michael Zarembski Post Production * Post Production Supervisor: Sara Duran * Post Production Administrator: Jeannine Berger * Post Production Assistant: Tracy Barber * Additional Optical Effects: Harry Walton/Image FX Michael Hinton/Interformat * Sound Editing: Weddington Productions * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Paul Timothy Carden * Sound Editors, Fred Judkins, Doug Jackson, Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Bob O'Brien, Suhail F. Kafity * ADR Editor: Larry Singer * ADR Mixer: Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Recordist: Rick Canelli * ADR Voice Casting: Barbera Harris * Assistant Sound Editor: Angie Luckey * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Foley Mixer: James Ashwill * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown * Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell * San Francisco Casting: Hayes * Van Horn Casting: David Nelson * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Video Engineer: Bryan J. Rusenko * Video Technician: Hugo Olguin, Jorge Alia * Motion Reference: Tandy Beal * Electric Consultant/Contractor: Mark Musumeci * Massage Therapist: Aisha Candrian * Photographer: Richard Downing * Sew It Fits: Alice Payton * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Color Timers: Tom Shaffer, Dale E. Grahn * Negative Cutter: Theresa Repola Mohammed * Title Design by: Brian McEntee, Susan Bradley * Titles and Opticals By: Buena Vista Imaging * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Color by: Motion Film Lab * Prints by: Technicolor® * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * Special Thanks to: Bill Bernstein, Ron Lynch, Marc Platt, Susan Ringo, William Sherak * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Regina Belle and Peabo Bryson perform courtesy of Columbia * And To The Following Support Staff At Clampett-Burton Whose Tireless Efforts Made This Film Possible: * Visit The Nightmare Before Christmas Online at www.thenightmarebeforechristmas.com * No. 30790 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O.-C.L.C. * © MCMXCIII The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * This motion picture was created by Skellington Productions, Inc. for purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. * Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records * Video Game and CD-ROM Available from Disney Interactive * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Category:1994 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Touchwood Pacific Partners I Category:Walt Disney Stop-Motion Studios